


like a ship without a sail

by alphai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dissociation, Explicit Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tiefling Biology, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphai/pseuds/alphai
Summary: After everyone has bailed, I'm sinking in the deep end, hanging on to demons....Still, every mirror lies. These are desperate times.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	like a ship without a sail

**Author's Note:**

> hey dont look at me  
lyrics are from name by armors
> 
> is it canon divergent or was i just too lazy to specify? the world may never know

Continuing on through the night got tricky. It was cold, pitch dark, and raining, a combination that made everyone miserable to the point of actually complaining out loud. That just made this worse, of course, but it ended up being the straw that broke the draft horse's back, as it were. Luckily, a saving grace came in the form of a run-down inn on the side of the road. It served its intended purpose well as a respite for travelers who were tired of walking, and by the Moonweaver, were the Nien tied of walking.

They divvied up into their usual roommate arrangements; Beau and Jester, Caleb and Nott, Fjord and Molly. Everything seemed as it should be, except for the odd fact that Fjord had noticed fairly quickly once their rooms had been acquired and everyone started to settle in for the night. Mollymauk had barely spoken this whole time, he'd even been mostly silent on the road for the past couple of hours. No one else commented on it, probably assuming he was just sleeping. But that seemed unlikely to Fjord, not in the least bit because carts weren't exactly the quietest method of transportation.

When the rest of the Nien mumbled their goodnights and went to their respective rooms, Molly muttered something about going down to the bar and to not wait up for him. This wasn't unusual, so Fjord shrugged it off and decided not to think on it further. Molly was well within his right to get into bad moods on occasion, and it's not like Fjord had known him long enough to consider it his business to solve.

It was hard for him to get to sleep, though. The rain was loud and the roof wasn't exactly good at muffling it. Falling rain didn't sound quite like the ocean, and it wasn't always enough to keep him from sleeping, but it still left him uneasy to the point of not being able to find rest.

He could estimate that maybe a half hour went by before the door opened again.

It was Molly, obviously. Fjord didn't need to look up to know that. The jingle of piercings and the soft noise of his coat swishing around were enough of an indication. But instead of crossing the room and collapsing into bed, Molly stopped and closed the door behind him a bit abruptly.

"Fjord," he said after a moment's pause. "Wake up."

"'M already awake," Fjord mumbled, sitting upright and looking Molly in the face. The room was dark, but it's not like that was a problem for either of them. "Somethin' wrong?"

Molly's tail swished from side to side. He took a long drink from the flask that Fjord only just now noticed he held in his hand, and—he just kept drinking. Longer than he physically should have for a flask that size.

"...Is that Nott's?"

Molly stopped drinking with a loud gasp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "She won't miss it."

When he did cross the room now, two things stood out. Firstly, he was stumbling. A lot. Secondly, he didn't go to his own bed. He went straight to Fjord's, maintaining eye contact as he loomed over the half-orc with an unreadable expression.

"I want you to help me with something," he said, surprisingly even-toned for someone who was clearly walking like they were drunk.

"Of course," Fjord answered.

He started to swing his legs over the bed and stand up, but Molly put a hand to his chest and kept him seated, not letting him move.

"You can stay there," Molly continued. "It's minimal effort on your part. I just want to hear you say it's alright."

Fjord blinked, utterly confused. "Alright to do...what, exactly?"

Molly smirked, bringing his hand up to cup Fjord's chin and leaning down so their faces were mere inches apart.

"I want to have sex. With you. Is that alright?"

That definitely caught Fjord off-guard. His brain started clawing desperately at things to say, leaving him dumbfounded and staring at Mollymauk before he glanced down at the flask still in the tiefling's other hand. It definitely didn't belong to him. Maybe he could latch onto that and try to divert the conversation away from...whatever this was.

"Nott isn't gonna be happy you stole that," Fjord said, nodding down at Molly's hand.

"I'll put it back before she wakes up," Molly responded. "Don't change the subject. If you aren't interested, you aren't interested. No skin off my arse."

"I didn't say that."

"Then say what you mean, sailor man."

Molly was intense. Maybe he always had been. He'd been calm, collected, and joking as soon as he walked in, but now Fjord could see something else behind that facade. His solid, deep red eyes, though muted by the dark of the room, were staring into Fjord's face like he was trying to pry an answer out of him with just a look. Fjord didn't know what to say just yet. Obviously he found Molly attractive (he'd be lying to himself if he tried to pretend he didn't think about what it would be like to learn if all those rumors about tiefling's capabilities in the bedroom were true), but this was just...sudden. Not what he had expected. Not what he planned for.

"You're drunk," Fjord decided on.

"Yeah, and I'm fucking desperate. What else is new?"

"I won't do this if you're drunk, Molls."

That made Molly deflate a bit. More than that, it made him look like he'd just been told the worst news of his life. It was the first time Fjord could think of that he'd actually seen him look sad. Desolate, even.

"Please." It was spoken so quietly, barely audible over the rain. If it weren't for seeing his mouth move, Molly might as well have not spoken at all. "I just don't want to think right now."

The hand underneath Fjord's chin was trembling. Molly was trembling. He continued, "I started remembering. No, not really, just...feeling like I was about to remember. Feeling flashes of emotions that aren't mine. Like something's inside me trying to claw out. I don't want it there. I want it gone. I want to forget everything and just let go."

"Molly..."

"I don't think I trust anyone else right now. Too much baggage to explain. Too many ways it could go wrong with a stranger. I want you. Just you."

It was silent for a long few seconds, the unrelenting rain pounding on the windows. There was a crack of thunder outside that made Mollymauk all but jump out of his skin.

Fjord sighed, holding Molly by the forearms and gently trying to get him to just loosen up and relax. It kind of worked, but his tail still swung from side to side like he still wasn't quite settled.

"Okay, but just—" Molly's face lit up and Fjord shook his head. "—Wait. I want you to do that...that thing you can do. To make poison go away."

Molly laughed a bit at that. "I'm drunk, not poisoned."

"Same thing. 'S what alcohol is. And put the flask down."

Pouting a little, Molly obeyed on the second task, setting Nott's endless flask down on the nightstand. He hesitated then, as if waiting for Fjord to change his mind. But when he didn't, Molly let out his own sigh and stepped back, took his coat off, and tossed it back onto the other bed.

He held out his tattooed hand, the snake etched into it looking like it was about to come alive for a moment, before the bright red eye on its head broke open and blood poured down Molly's fingers and onto the wooden floor below. The tiefling grit his teeth and closed his eyes, a shiver running up his spine and making his tail twitch violently. Molly clutched at his wrist, fingers taught as the blood continued to flow, and Fjord could have sworn he smelled the whiskey mixed in with it.

After a few seconds, Molly grunted and flexed his knuckles, the wound healing over as quickly as it had opened. He looked at Fjord with a mixture of pain and annoyance, but it was obvious that his sobriety had returned.

"Never done that on myself before," he admitted. "Sucks a lot."

"Don't worry," Fjord said, taking Molly's hands with his to pull him back to the cot. "You'll get over it quick."

"Hope so."

In a second, Molly was in Fjord's lap and mashing their mouths together unceremoniously. He still tasted like booze, and that made Fjord realize that Nott had shit taste in alcohol, but he wasn't about to comment on it. Molly was warm, almost too warm, and the skin around his jawline smelled like lavender and sandalwood. But he was also aggressive and fast, definietly too fast for Fjord's expectations. He could feel sharp nails digging into his scalp at the back of his head, feel Molly's bony hips jutting into his stomach as he ground against him, already trying to get some friction through their clothes. It wasn't bad, really. Just a lot. Unexpected, while also being completely expected and in line with everything else about Mollymauk Tealeaf.

"Mol," was all Fjord managed to get out between frantic kissing, speaking the half of a word around the other's tongue. Was it pierced? It was. He'd never even noticed until now. "Molly, slow down, fuck's sake."

"Why?" Molly looked at Fjord with his brows furrowed and his lips parted, panting slightly. Fjord briefly let his eyes flick downward and already saw a tent in Molly's trousers. He'd guessed that he had a hair trigger, but that still surprised him. "You nervous?"

"'Course I am. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not. That's why I want this. Now—" Molly drew his hands back and unfastened his pants with quick, practiced hands. He wasn't wearing any smallclothes, which wasn't surprising int he slightest, and Fjord's eyes visibly widened when the tiefling's half-hard cock sprang out. "—Touch me."

He'd seen it before, but not like this. It hadn't been at half mast then, and it had been covered in paint. Fjord's own dick was much less interesting; barely discernible from that of a human's except in color. But Molly's had a more angular shape to the head, and an obvious texture to the shaft that were sure to become proper ridges once it was completely erect. Fjord's next words caught in his throat when he noticed that, and he almost wanted to ask if their positions could be switched, but he could tell that wasn't what Molly wanted to do. Maybe next time.

Gods, let there be a next time.

Feeling emboldened, Fjord reached up with one hand to run it through Molly's hair (it was softer than he'd expected, thick and wavy and obviously well cared for), pulling him back down for a slower kiss as the other hand circled around his dick. Molly inhaled sharply against Fjord's skin, his back arching and his impatient hips trying to shift up and down to get more. Fjord let him move, not wanting to take that hand out of his hair just yet. It was hard to adjust to the rather erratic pace Molly was setting, like he couldn't decide if he wanted this to be over quickly or if he wanted to draw it out.

When Fjord got a little too excited and tightened his grip, Molly hissed slightly, biting at Fjord's lower lip. Fjord pulled back to see Molly's eyes half-lidded and the purple skin of his face flushed a bit deeper. It was an image he wanted captured in the back of his mind for later.

"Calm down, sailor," Molly said a little shakily. "Not exactly up for doing that dry."

"I don't have any oil," Fjord admitted, stilling his hand.

"Good. I never use it. Got something better." Molly wiggled his hips around a bit, which Fjord took as a sign to let go of his dick. "Settle back on the bed. I've got this."

Curiosity was getting the better of him now, and Fjord followed his orders. Molly stood up and reached his hands around behind his back, there was the sound of a clasp being undone, and his pants fell about another two feet down to be stopped by the tops of his thigh-high boots. It was a bit of a comical sight, enough for Fjord to snicker and pause in his own attempts to unstrap his armor and get it off. Molly sighed in frustration, sitting down on the cot and yanking off his boots, then took his shirt off a bit more gingerly to avoid tearing it on his horns.

Fjord had to pause again, because he was looking at Mollymauk naked. This was far from the first time, considering how bad of a roommate he was, but it was so different now. On his bed, aroused, excited, and naked.

And impatient.

"Let me take care of that, darling." Molly was obviously losing his cool and getting frustrated, and Fjord was too slow for his preferences. His hands darted over Fjord's body, untying straps and shedding off armor like he knew it better than Fjord did. He kept stealing little kisses, sometimes longer ones to keep both of them interested, but he made short work of Fjord's armor and soon they were both completely undressed.

The light was dull, the colors muted, but Fjord still felt an odd sensation of warmth in his gut when he noticed how nice they looked together. But he pushed that down. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. Molly just needed an escape, and he wanted to offer it.

He heard Molly mutter a few words under his breath, almost assumed it was meant for him, but realized it wasn't when Molly's fingers became coated in some wet, translucent substance. Molly started to move his hand back, but Fjord made a little noise of alarm and reached out to grab his wrist and stop him.

"Uh, Molly? Claws."

There was a look of confusion on his face for a second, then Molly realized what Fjord meant and blinked. Then he shook his head as if to clear it and said, "Yeah. Yeah, you should probably do this part."

Whatever Molly had conjured, it was cool to the touch when he dragged his fingers over Fjord's to get them slicked up instead, muttering that spell again to give him even more. Fjord rubbed his fingers together, in awe at just how slick it was and how easy it would probably make things.

"You do know how to do this part, right?"

It had been a while, and Fjord was rarely on the giving end, but he did.

And if he had thought Molly was warm on the outside, nothing prepared him for how warm he was on the inside. Fjord almost pulled his hand back when he slipped that first finger in, almost expected it to burn and hurt him. But it didn't, and he adjusted quickly to the temperature difference as he eased in one knuckle at a time. Molly was clearly more experienced and much less ashamed of anything to do with sex, sighing contentedly and reaching back with one hand to grab at the base of his tail to keep it out of the way.

"Your fingers are thick," Molly purred.

"Y'know I'm scrawny for a half-orc, right?"

"Still thicker than most. Shut up and let me compliment you."

If nothing else, Fjord knew when to shut his mouth. He just watched Molly's facial expressions and body language, letting him wordlessly dictate when to slow down and when to start working in that second and third finger. Molly's breathing got harsher as the work went on, his eyes staying closed as he tossed his head back, the metal in his horns rattling. Deciding he'd teased long enough, Fjord curled his fingers forward and Molly let out a sharp gasp, the sound melting into a whine as Fjord kept at it. He insistently pressed against that point inside Molly, and Molly reacted just as expected with rolling hips and soft chants of "fuck, fuck, fuck."

Eventually one of Molly's hands got a tight grip on Fjord's arm, urging him to stop, and he did so. "That's—ah—going to end this quick, my friend."

"Want me inside you?"

"Yes. Do it. I'm more than ready."

"C'mon. You can do better than that." Fjord curled his fingers again and Molly swore in infernal.

"Please, captain."

That was definitely convincing enough. It sent a shiver down Fjord's spine that made him want to hear it again. He hadn't expected it. He didn't care enough to analyze it just yet.

Fjord held out his hand and let Molly say that incantation again (a bit more shakily this time), letting his palm get filed with that slick substance so he could smooth it over his cock. He hadn't touched it since they'd started, the sudden contact making him grunt a bit, but he stayed as calm as he could. Molly wanted this. He wanted this. Nothing should worry him right now.

It wasn't until this moment that Fjord truly realized how attractive Molly really was. The shape of his hips, of his torso, his shoulders, the curve of his neck and the subtle smudges of makeup over his eyelids. With him hovering over Fjord, perched above him like a forgotten deity, Fjord could understand why some people might be fooled into worshiping him.

Maybe this was a form of worship.

That same heat, bordering on painful but riding the line to the point of being pure pleasure, enveloped Fjord like he hadn't expected. He should have, of course. He'd spent a few solid minutes getting accustomed to it with his fingers, but nothing compared to having it around his cock. He was sure Molly was prepared enough, but the size difference alone was enough for him to feel tight, and Molly clearly hadn't fully processed that, while scrawny, Fjord was still big.

Molly's back was arching, his tail swishing from side to side as he let out a choked-off moan and sank himself lower, lower, lower. All Fjord could do was grip at his thighs and groan low in his throat, losing all higher brain function at how warm Molly was. Maybe it wasn't a perfect fit, but it didn't need to be. Not yet.

When Fjord was bottomed out and Molly couldn't sink any further, he gasped out a breath he'd apparently been holding and all but collapsed forward, hands resting on Fjord's chest and his nails threatening to break the skin. Once again, Fjord noticed that Molly was trembling. Trembling and not moving.

"Molls?"

"'M fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Molly."

"I'm okay, just—" Molly hissed in frustration, almost looking like he was about to get up off of Fjord's dick, but instead he simply twisted his legs around so he wasn't in a kneeling position on top of the man. Definitely more comfortable for him, but it made it much harder for him to do all the work. That was a hint Fjord could take. "—Please."

Fjord nodded. He didn't need to. Molly had his eyes closed.

He got a firm hold on Molly's ass (which, now that he was really touching it, was remarkable in how nice it was), slowly and steadily lifting him up before lowering him back down. The friction was amazing, better than he'd imagined it would be, but maybe he had just gone too long without it. Molly gasped again and cursed out Fjord's praises, leaning his hands back so he wasn't at risk of clawing Fjord's skin off as he got more into it. Fjord could feel Molly's tail snaking around one of his legs as he continued, moving the tiefling in his lap up and down with a steady rhythm he wouldn't have been able to get if Molly wasn't helping. Fjord was still doing most of the work, but at least Molly's knees wouldn't start cramping up halfway through.

The caveat for this was that Fjord was given a full view of Molly's dick, and it absolutely fascinated him. It did, fact, have ridges in it, and they seemed to flutter and twitch every time Fjord hit the right angle. If Molly knew that, he didn't feel the need to comment on it or justify it. Watching it made Fjord even more certain that he wanted it inside him soon. Not tonight, not now, but soon. He was enjoying himself and he could tell the feeling was mutual, as Molly's moans became more raw and uninhibited.

A thought came to Fjord's mind that he wanted to kissing Molly again, right now, and he sat up a bit abruptly, messing up the rhythm but putting an end to Molly's confusion quickly by pressing their hips together more tightly and bringing up one hand to grab Molly's jaw and smashing their faces together. It was unceremonious and messy, Molly's teeth clacking uncomfortably at the sensitive half-formed tusks that Fjord's mouth was hiding. But the tongue working its way past Fjord's lips was an indication that Molly didn't care, so Fjord let it out of his mind.

It muffled all those wonderful noises Molly was making, but once they got the pace back up again, Fjord was able to press himself close to tiefling and feel every inch of his hot skin against his chest, feel the way Molly's hands ran up and down his back, and when they both had to broke the kiss for air, he felt Molly press his cheek against his forehead and heard his harsh breathing right next to his ear.

Fjord was a better roommate than Molly had ever been, and he didn't want to wake up the rest of the Nien with what they were doing, so he buried his face in Mollymauk's collarbone when he felt himself getting closer. It didn't do much to muffle his noises, and Molly was clearly making no attempts to do that at all, so it wasn't much of a help. Fjord had both of his hands on Molly's hips again, moving them against his cock faster and a bit more erratically. He felt one of the hands on his back move away, heard Molly stutter out that spell one last time before he heard the obscene sound of Molly starting to jerk himself off.

The sensation of a tiefling coming over his stomach was one Fjord hadn't expected to feel the way it did. But really, being caught off guard by it was a bit silly. Of course it would be hot. If Molly was this warm on the inside, of course anything that came out of him would be just as warm. Still, when Molly finally got the release he'd been chasing and it splattered over Fjord's skin, he couldn't help but swear through his teeth and jerk back like he'd been hit with boiling water. It wasn't nearly that hot, but it was an involuntary reaction and one he wasn't quite prepared for. He fell back on the mattress with Molly's cock still dripping come onto his stomach, gasping and groaning in frustration at how close he was, but if Molly was annoyed at this harsh reaction, he didn't act like it.

Molly was lethargic and shaky, past his limit, but he was a good partner. He readjusted quickly, going back to a kneeling position and pressing his hands against Fjord's chest again. But it was without the claws this time, without the desperation. His tail wrapped around Fjord's leg again as he moved his hips up and down, slowly at first, then more quickly. He leaned down to tug at the tip of Fjord's ear with his teeth, shuddering before desperately gasping out, "C'mon, captain. Finish for me."

That did Fjord in easily. He clutched at the bedsheets like they were the only thing anchoring him to this plane, his hips bucking upwards involuntarily as he came hard and rough. He grit his teeth through the beginnings of his orgasm, used to keeping them mostly silent on the ship, but the sensation of Molly's hand wrapping around his throat and pressing up into his jaw to force his mouth open made him moan like he'd never moaned before through the rest of it. He would have felt embarrassed if he didn't feel so damn good. There was no way in Hell the rest of the Nien didn't hear it, but he didn't care. Molly clearly didn't care either.

Neither of them would be able to guess how long they laid there. Long enough for them to both cool off and doze off a bit. Fjord came back to his senses after a while, noticing that the rain had let up. He wrapped an arm around Molly's back, running it up and down in a slow infinity symbol. The tiefling sighed and dragged his head up like it was three times heavier than usual, pressing his forehead against Fjord's.

"Thank you," Mollymauk said. "I think I feel like myself again."

Fjord hummed a response, kissing Molly on the tip of his nose. "Tell me if you need that again."

"Oh, I think I'll need it several more times." Molly gave a lazy, lopsided smile in the dark, but it was more colorful now that the moon was more visible. "But, unfortunately, I think I'm spent tonight."

Laughing softly, Fjord pulled Molly back in for another kiss.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder rang out again.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i wrote this in one sitting? <- written before i finished so i could motivate myself


End file.
